Ni siquiera es humano
by Basileia13
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, ¿provocador? Por favor.../OneShot.


**Hola de nuevo! Ayer tuve un ataque de "inspiración" y aquí está el resultado. Como siempre, espero que os guste y gracias por leer y comentar.**

-¿Que hacemos, Sherlock?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo para que la gente piense que somos una pareja?

-No lo sé.

-No, en serio, ¿qué?

Sherlock levantó la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos.

-Tal vez sea el hecho de que vivamos y lo hagamos casi todo juntos -respondió, sin demasiado interés.

-¿Es que dos compañeros de piso no pueden "trabajar" juntos?-inquirió John, comenzando a molestarse.

-Supongo que sí…

-No, supones no. Nosotros lo hacemos- se quejó, mirando a su compañero con incredulidad. Sherlock era totalmente consciente de lo mucho que le afectaba a John leer esos estúpidos artículos sobre ellos en la prensa. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para mejorar la situación. Tal vez podría intentar hablar con Mycroft; él y sus múltiples influencias seguramente podrían elaborar una amenaza convincente para los editores de ciertos periódicos.

-Sí John…lo hacemos.

Sherlock volvió a bajar la mirada hasta su lectura, mientras John continuaba pensando con el rostro contraído en un gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Has hablado con alguien sobre esto, Sherlock?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre los rumores de que estamos saliendo.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

-La forma correcta de preguntarlo sería "¿alguien ha hablado contigo sobre esto, Sherlock?"

-O sea, que sí. No habrás dicho algo que se pueda malinterpretar, ¿verdad? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Te preguntan si somos pareja ¿y no les dices nada? ¿Ni siquiera lo niegas?

Sherlock volvió a mirarlo, inclinándose hacia detrás, con la barbilla ligeramente alzada. Había un siniestro brillo tras sus ojos grises.

-¿Es que no lo somos, John?

-¿Que demonios dices, Sherlock?

-Bueno, no sé. Pensaba que…

-¿Como vas a pensar nada? ¿Sabes acaso lo que es ser una pareja?

-Si, pero creía que no habíamos llegado aún hasta ese punto de la relación donde comienzan los besos y esas cosas…

John lo miró fijamente, sin poder articular palabra, ¿qué diablos le estaba contando? Sherlock se relajó y una sonrisa le curvó los labios.

-Estoy bromeando, John.

-Ah, ¡dios!-John dejó escapar un suspiro, visiblemente aliviado.

Ambos volvieron a sus respectivas lecturas, aunque John en realidad no era capaz de leer una sola palabra de lo que tenía delante. Comenzaba a pensar que el tema había terminado cuando Sherlock habló de nuevo.

-No lo niego, John, porque simplemente no tengo porqué dar explicaciones a nadie sobre mi vida privada.

-¿Acaso soy yo tu vida privada?

-¿Es que tengo otro tipo de vida sin ti?-ambos se miraron fijamente durante un segundo, compartiendo una mirada cómplice –Tú estas en todos los aspectos de mi vida, John.

Esas palabras le afectaron más de lo que habría imaginado. De repente, recordó todas esas veces en las que salía con mujeres y dejaba a su compañero solo. Recordó todas esas veces en las que le había reprochado que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos personales. Y ahora se sentía una basura de persona. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero era verdad, Sherlock no tenía "asuntos personales", Sherlock lo compartía todo con él y, a cambio, recibía un portazo en la cara de la única persona con la que compartía su vida.

John bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero Sherlock no había tenido la intención de conseguir esa respuesta de él. No había querido reprocharle nada, así que continuó hablando como si nada.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué le das tanta importancia?

John no sabía que responder. No porque no tuviera un motivo: tenía miles de motivos, pero explicárselos a Sherlock era una pérdida de tiempo. Él no podría entender el hecho de que le afectase verse repudiado por el sexo femenino, o simplemente, que eso pudiera herir gravemente su orgullo. Así que decidió ignorarlo, dándolo por evidente, hasta que el moreno volvió a abrir la boca.

-Si todos pensasen que te gusta coleccionar monedas. ¿Lo negarías o te daría igual?

John pensó en ello. Obviamente le importaría un carajo que la gente pensara eso ¿Qué clase de tontería era esa? No repercutiría de ninguna forma en su vida.

-¿Intentas decirme algo, Sherlock?

-No, solo digo que somos nosotros los que le damos importancia a las cosas…

"…y si tanto te importa, por algo será" No lo dijo en voz alta, pero John lo escuchó como si se lo hubiese gritado en el oído.

-No soy gay, Sherlock.

-Ni yo.

-Tú…ni siquiera sé si eres humano.

Sherlock sonrió ampliamente. Cerró su libro, sabiendo que no iba a poder continuar con la lectura al menos por ahora, y se concentró en contemplar a su amigo, con una sonrisa aun bailándole en los labios.

-Hay gente que no se considera gay ni bisexual, pero…

-No. Soy. Gay. Sherlock. No tengo ninguna duda respecto a mi sexualidad. Soy heterosexual, y punto.

-Bueno, encasillar a la gente según sus preferencias sexuales no es muy acertado…

-Sherlock. Dios mio. Que solo me gustan las mujeres.-insistió John, abriendo los ojos como platos y gesticulando con las manos.

Y de repente, como un susurro lejano, le vinieron a la mente unas palabras que había escuchado ya hacia tiempo pronunciar a cierta dominatrix:

_ "-No soy gay-_ Le había dicho él, tras tener una conversación parecida a la que ahora tenía con su compañero de piso.

_ - Pues yo sí-_ Respondió ella_- Y míranos." _

Esa última frase se le clavó en la mente. Maldita mujer.

-¿Estás seguro, John?-inquirió Sherlock, inclinándose hacia delante. Era evidente que la situación le divertía, porque John nunca lo había visto sonreír durante un tiempo tan prolongado. Si intentaba que le diera un ataque de nervios, estaba a punto de conseguirlo.- Imaginemos que yo hiciera algo...provocador…¿podrías asegurar que mantendrías el interior de tus pantalones a raya?

Era la conversación más sin sentido que había tenido jamás con su compañero. ¿Sherlock provocador? Por dios…si era la persona más frígida y sosa que había conocido…

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿que tonterías dices?

- Y pensar en gatitos muertos no vale.

-¿Gatitos muertos? ¿Eso es lo que tú piensas para contener una erección?-preguntó, y aunque lo que su amigo estaba insinuando no le hacia demasiada gracia, no pudo evitar sonreír al terminar de formular esa pregunta. Tan solo imaginarse a Sherlock en una situación parecida era demasiado absurdo. El moreno amplió aun más la sonrisa, y finalmente, comenzaron a reír al unísono.

-Bueno-dijo Sherlock con un suspiro, mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas para levantarse- creo que ya hemos dicho demasiadas cosas estúpidas por hoy.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo-convino John.

-Voy a ducharme y a cambiarme. Tengo que salir.

-¿A donde?

-Asuntos personales- respondió con sorna. John negó con la cabeza mientras reía en voz baja de nuevo. Siguió a su compañero con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la habitación.

Venga ya…Sherlock siendo provocador. No podía quitarse esa última frase de la mente, y volvió a sonreír. Tal vez esas camisas extremadamente ajustadas, esas piernas largas, enfundadas siempre en unos pantalones negros, sus ojos altivos y penetrantes o esos pómulos altos, trabajaban para conferirle cierto aire sexy, pero por favor…

Hacían más de veinte minutos desde que Sherlock había abandonado la habitación, y aproximadamente unos diez desde que había salido de la ducha. Por su lado, John no se había movido ni un ápice de su asiento, pero había dejado el periódico de lado y ahora estaba concentrado en su portátil. Sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué iría a hacer su compañero a esas horas de la noche, pero no se resignaría a preguntarle. Al fin y al cabo, él también debía tener su propio espacio personal, y puede que fuese bueno que la gente los viera salir cada uno por su lado, independientes, sin necesidad de ir acompañado del otro a todas partes. Eso le hizo recordar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había salido en compañía femenina…. Suspiró. Visto así, tampoco era tan raro que imaginaran cosas que no eran.

Cuando Sherlock salió de su habitación, y volvió a entrar al pequeño salón, John pudo ver, reflejado en la pantalla de su portátil, que su compañero se había puesto una de sus camisas moradas; sí, esas que se adherían a su pecho como si no existiera separación entre la piel y la tela. Y por un momento, a John se le pasó por la cabeza la ridícula idea de que tal vez se la había puesto a propósito en un intento de resaltar sus cualidades físicas y resultar… ¿cómo había dicho? Provocador.

John estaba dándole vueltas a ese pensamiento cuando, de repente, sin previo aviso, en un maldito segundo, sintió la mano de Sherlock posarse sobre su hombro y deslizarse hacia su barbilla para hacerle levantar la cabeza. No lo había visto venir, porque el detective se encontraba a su espalda, y no pudo impedirlo, porque no hubo ni un momento de vacilación por parte del más alto. Y, de pronto, sus labios se encontraron, de una forma extraña y complicada, pero era el beso más profundo que a John le habían dado nunca. Oh, virgen santa, ¿cómo era posible qué…?

_Ay Dios Mio. _

Esos labios eran _demasiado_ expertos. Nunca, nunca en su jodida existencia había sido besado de esa forma. _Demasiado_ intenso, _demasiado_ perfecto. Era como si nunca hubiese sabido lo que era un beso, hasta ahora. Como si su larga experiencia hubiese quedado reducida a simples tanteos, a pequeños intentos que nunca llegaron a culminar. Un juego de niños. No era posible que Sherlock ganara a todas las mujeres experimentadas con las que había estado a lo largo de su vida. ¿Pero y esa forma de…?

_¡Ay dios mio! Gatitos muertos ¡Gatitos muertos!_

¡Ah!, ¿qué demonios había hecho con la lengua? ¿Cómo diablos había aprendido a hacer eso? ¿De donde había salido ese hombre?

Demasiado, era_ demasiado_. Habría durado un segundo más, sólo un segundo más y…

Pero Sherlock se separó. Y John, con los ojos cerrados, agradeció a Dios, Buda, Satanás e incluso a la reina de Inglaterra que su compañero se hubiese detenido a tiempo.

Aunque sus labios se habían separado, John permaneció momentáneamente con la boca abierta. Continuaba sintiendo la lengua de su compañero acariciando la suya, y los labios le palpitaban con violencia. Sherlock volvió a enderezarse, no sin antes echar una fugaz mirada a la entrepierna del rubio, que permanecía heroicamente controlada.

-Pues ya está-comentó el moreno, aclarándose la garganta. John permaneció estático, sin pestañear, sin poder pensar con claridad.-Has confirmado tu heterosexualidad. Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, John.

El aludido solo atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Sherlock esperó alguna otra reacción, pero no tuvo lugar ningún cambio. Una sonrisa ladeada afloró en sus labios ligeramente sonrojados, y, dando media vuelta hasta la puerta, estiró la mano para coger su bufanda sin detenerse, y se la enroscó al cuello. Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo un momento para girarse de nuevo y observar a su compañero, que, excepto por el hecho de que se mordía un poco el labios inferior, continuaba en la misma posición.

-No tardaré- le comunicó, y antes de darle a John una oportunidad para responder, salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Bajó los escalones trotando, y cuando llegó a la entrada del 221B, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se lanzó a la noche. Caminó por las aceras poco transitadas de Baker Street, bajo la luz de las farolas, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo vería (y con eso se refería a John mirando desde la ventana), sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos, y el móvil del otro. Sujetó el cigarro con los labios mientras lo encendía, y luego buscó un número en la agenda de su móvil. Le dio a llamar, y esperó, dando una pequeña calada al cigarrillo que ahora sostenía entre los dedos enguantados.

-¿Lo has hecho?-inquirió una voz femenina desde la otra línea. Sherlock soltó el humo lentamente.

-Sí.

-¿Y que tal ha ido?

-Bien, bien. Lo…lo he dejado meditando en casa.

La voz rió.

-¿Has hecho lo que te dije? ¿Lo de la lengua?

-Sí.

-¡Muy bien, señor Holmes!

Sherlock sonrió, aunque intentó que la mujer no se diera cuenta de la forma tan infantil que tenía de alegrarse porque lo felicitara. Dio otra profunda calada.

-Si el pobre John antes no tenía dudas respecto a su sexualidad, a partir de ahora comenzará a planteárselo. Yo lo hice.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo más amplia.

-Irene-la llamó, lanzando el cigarrillo a medio acabar a la calle.-Gracias por…ya sabes.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Sherlock. Te debo más que eso…cuando necesites ampliar un poco más tus habilidades…solo tienes que decírmelo. Sabes que lo haré encantada. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez debería dejar que John se ocupe de ese ámbito. No tienes ni idea de lo tremendamente excitante que resulta verte perdido.-hizo una pequeña pausa, y Sherlock pudo adivinar una sonrisa de malicia curvar sus labios, dondequiera que estuviera.- Estoy segura de que a John le encantará.

Y dicho esto, colgó. Sherlock miró la pantalla de su móvil durante un segundo. Siempre se le quedaba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo cada vez que hablaba con esa mujer: _La Mujer_.

Afloraban unos sentimientos que aún no se había puesto a descifrar, y probablemente tampoco lo haría nunca. Ahora, tenía que concentrarse en esa otra clase de sentimientos que lo esperaban sentado en su salón.

Deshizo sus pasos hasta regresar a Baker Street. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que había salido, y no le extrañaba encontrarse a John en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y, efectivamente, ahí continuaba John, con la expresión un poco más repuesta.

-¿Sabes que? Ya he terminado mis asuntos personales. ¿Salimos a cenar?

John levantó la vista hasta el rostro de Sherlock. Los minutos que había permanecido solo le habían bastado para recrear en su mente mil y una formas de acabar con él, pero en el último segundo, le había abordado la idea de que, efectivamente, su cuerpo no había reaccionado ante ese beso, ¿verdad?, era su mente la que lo estaba confundiendo todo. Era Sherlock el que intentaba confundirle, burlarse de él y de sus debilidades humanas.

"_Aquí no ha pasado nada",_ pensó, mientras se levantaba efusivamente y cogía el abrigo que su compañero le tendía. _"Esa estúpida erección de hace cinco minutos no significa absolutamente nada"_

Ambos hombres salieron de nuevo a la calle, en silencio. Y una sonrisa, divertida en el más alto, y un tanto histérica en el otro, se dibujó en sus caras mientras caminaban, hombro con hombro, por las oscuras calles londinenses.

"_No eres gay, John. A ti no te gustan los hombres…como tú mismo has dicho, él, ni siquiera es humano"_

**Vale, sé que es un poco incoherente y sin sentido, pero me divirtió imaginarme la situación. Esto es muy raro, porque normalmente tiendo más hacia lo trágico y depresivo...(y tampoco sabía que me gustase Jonhlock) así que si alguien tiene intención de seguir leyendo lo que escribo, que disfrute mis fics normalitos antes de que vuelva a mi lado melancólico xDD **


End file.
